Jake and Knuckles: An Unlikely Duo
Jake and Knuckles become best friends, and the two team up to foil Dr. Eggman's latest plan. Episode Summary Olivia is sitting at home, just reading a book. She wonders what goes on in town when she isn't doing anything. It then transitions to Jake, who is out to eat at Arby's. He runs into Knuckles while he's there. Jake is surprised to see him, as they've never had much interaction besides the time Eggman turned everyone into robots. Knuckles says he was just craving some roast beef. Jake and Knuckles end up having lunch together, and the two become really good friends by the end of it. After lunch, the two go out and do some awesome guy stuff. After Jake and Knuckles finish up some intense skateboarding, they receive a distress signal. Knuckles notices that Eggman is up to no good. Knuckles asks Jake if he wants to go kick some butt. Jake is all for it. He cancels his plans with Sunshine to go stop Eggman. Sunshine, back at home, is a little ticked off. The two infiltrate Eggman's base, and he is surprised to see them. Knuckles tells Eggman to give it up, but Eggman traps the both of them. He introduces the two of them to his giant freezing robot penguin. Jake feels like he's seen it on a cartoon before. Then he realizes that Sunshine's spontaneous Saturday morning cartoon references are getting to him. Eggman intends to freeze the entire town, so then nobody can be warm again. Eggman then plans to sell nice warm beverages. Knuckles knows this is serious. The two figure out a plan to escape the cage. Jake thinks he has a solution. He pulls out a file and saws the cage open. Knuckles likes how Jake thinks. Jake doesn't remember ever carrying a file around, though. He thinks maybe the film crew just gave it to him for a prop or something. Regardless, the two square off with Eggman. Eggman sends Metal Sonic to take care of them. Knuckles and Jake team up to take down Metal Sonic. After Metal Sonic is taken care of, the two finish off Eggman and destroy his penguin robot. Eggman vows that he will be back for revenge on the two of them. Jake and Knuckles thought that today was awesome. They never thought they could be such good allies. The two plan for the next time they're going to hang out, then go their separate ways. Back at Olivia's house, she can't believe she spent all day in bed reading books, and she hates reading. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Seventh time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Olivia is seen reading the book ''Scat ''by Carl Hiaasen at the beginning of the episode * Jake mentions the events of "Gotta Go Fast!" * "Team Ultimate: Knuckles" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''plays during the awesome guy stuff montage * The "Theme of Eggman" remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''is heard when Eggman introduces his plan * Eggman's plan is based off of the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Bowl-A-Rama Drama" * Jake mentions Sunshine's references to Saturday morning cartoons, which was first evident in "Underneath the Kitchen" * "Vs. Metal Sonic" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the fight with Metal Sonic * Olivia is seen reading ''Catching Fire ''by Suzanne Collins at the end of the episode Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel